


A Testament of Love

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Category: In the Shadow of the Moon (2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Reflecting on Death of Spouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: Thomas reflects on the death of his wife, Jeanie, inspired by the first scene in 1997 when he makes breakfast for his daughter Amy.
Relationships: Thomas Lockhart/Jeanie Lockhart, Tommy Lockhart/Jeanie Lockhart





	A Testament of Love

The gold band on his hand was heavy at times – a reminder of all he had lost, all he was without. After 9 years he should take it off, but he never would. For as much as it was a symbol of all he had lost it was a connection to her and a testament to their love.

He thought back to when she first placed it on his finger, making vows and promises that would last forever. He made them in return – enthusiastically and willingly. He meant it, forever. She would be his forever, he hers, and just because she was no longer there didn’t mean those promises or their love was gone. Thomas wasn’t a particularly religious man and he was not sure if he believed in heaven, but he knew they’d be together once more whether in paradise or returned to the boundless dust of the universe.

He spun the ring on his finger, between his thumb and forefinger, rhythmically turning. The dark shadow of grief washed over him, memories of the past haunting him. He remembered the last time he saw her wearing her gold band – the one which matched his, the other half of the pair. She looked as if she were sleeping, almost comfortable on the plush satin cushion of the coffin, but she was cold, not really there anymore. He kissed her forehead, her cool lips and the gold band – he made promises then too as heavy tears fell on her corpse. He kissed the band too the last time he held her hand in his own – she hadn’t long passed, she had only just begun the eternal sleep, she was warm, and his fingers entwined with hers.

He thought about her a lot, she was never far from his mind, but today the ghosts came more readily. On the anniversary of her death the grief and darkness were crushing, he could easily be consumed by it if he let it, but he would only allow himself a few minutes to dwell, to grieve. A few moments sat on his bed in his underwear mourning, he would have to focus on a different anniversary soon. He would have to push the dark spectres to the fringes of his mind, be happy and celebrate the birth of his baby girl for she too was a testament to their love.


End file.
